


【AWM】原著番外休息室补肉

by NYT142520



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYT142520/pseuds/NYT142520
Summary: 【】里是原文内容





	【AWM】原著番外休息室补肉

**Author's Note:**

> 【】里是原文内容

【休息室里，祁醉倚在桌子边儿上低头玩手机。  
于炀推门进来，欣喜，“怎么这么早？刚四点钟……”  
祁醉把手机收起来，看着于炀道：“你看看我有什么变化。”  
于炀想也不想走近轻轻牵起祁醉的右手，仔细的看了下，小心的摸了摸祁醉的手腕：“医生怎么说？”  
“恢复的这么好，能怎么说。”祁醉一点也不想聊自己，还是问于炀，“你没觉得我哪儿变了？”  
于炀仔细看看，看不出来。  
祁醉目光慈和，“你不觉得我头有点绿吗？”  
于炀：“……”  
于炀憋着笑，“都是青训生……”  
于炀把贺小旭新定的规矩跟祁醉说了，祁醉嗤笑：“你还是青训生的时候他怎么没想到这招？”  
于炀心里一动，低声道，“当时如果成绩好能来跟一队打训练赛，那……”  
“那咱俩早就和好了。”祁醉耿耿于怀，“还能耗那么久，哎不对……贺小旭他是不是故意针对我？”  
于炀忍笑，“怎么还翻旧账……”  
“还没翻到你头上呢。”祁醉转身，搂着于炀的腰把人抱在桌子上，非常流氓的挤在于炀两腿中间，质问，“你昨晚到底穿的谁的衣服？”  
于炀耳朵红了。  
祁醉上下看看于炀，“还偷着穿哪件了？”  
于炀解释不清就想混过去，小声道：“穿的很小心，没穿脏……”  
“你又模糊重点。”祁醉莞尔，“我衣服，别说脏了，你扔了也没事，但你偷着穿就是事儿了，炀神……你到底是多想我？”  
于炀垂眸，他说不出口，就主动亲了亲祁醉。】  
祁醉嘴角一扬，送上门的于炀哪有不吃的道理。  
不等于炀离开，直接抱住于炀，用力加深了这个蜻蜓点水般的吻，直亲到于炀喘不上气才放开，看着两人嘴唇之间的银丝，祁醉感觉饿了一周的自己已经等不到今天训练结束再清算了。  
原本打算等于炀今天训练结束今晚再把在脑子里盘旋了一周的黄色废料赋予实施的，现在这个情况，都送上门了还做人太不是自己风格，怎么也要先来点福利聊以慰藉。深知于炀无论如何都不愿意耽误训练，祁醉在脑子飞快的想着怎么诱拐他的童养媳先跟他干点少儿不宜的事再回去训练。  
“炀神，说说吧，偷穿我衣服的事怎么办？”祁醉眼中带笑地看着努力想把气喘匀的于炀坏心眼地问。  
“你说....想怎么办...都行....”于炀早已经满脸通红，下意识地抬起手来用拇指把嘴边的水渍抹干净。  
祁醉没再说话，直接又吻了上去，左手不规矩的撩起了于炀的T恤，摸上了于炀胸前的两点，圆润的指尖在乳珠上轻轻揉捏着，祁醉感觉到指尖的乳珠逐渐硬了起来，听着于炀从嗓子里忍不住泄出的呻吟，祁醉动作先于大脑右手飞快的解开了于炀的裤子。  
“我想和一周不见的小兄弟玩一会，小哥哥，可以吗？”祁醉的手隔着内裤已经开始慢慢揉搓着于炀的小兄弟了，小兄弟很不争气地祁醉一碰就硬了。  
于炀的身体在祁醉面前本来就敏感的要命，这么一挑逗，哪里还忍得住。  
“你...你...玩吧...”于炀小声的说。  
祁醉两手不停又吻上了于炀的脖子，于炀的脖子一直很敏感，湿润的嘴唇带来的触感每次都不一样，于炀舒服的仰起头乖乖把自己的脖子贡献给祁醉，祁醉能清晰地听见于炀喉咙里压抑的呻吟：“啊....啊.....”  
“嘘...小哥哥，老公知道你舒服，休息室隔音一般哟，虽然我是不在意的。”祁醉坏心眼地看着于炀“不过....如果让路过的谁听到了。嘿嘿...”祁醉说完不等于炀反应一口咬住了于炀的耳垂，邪恶地啃了起来。  
于炀听完祁醉的话马上咬住自己的嘴唇，奈何自己的耳垂跟脖子比原本就更敏感，被祁醉这么又是咬又是舔的伺候，纵使于炀已经用全部理智忍耐即将脱口而出的呻吟还是发出了闷闷的鼻音：“嗯.....嗯.....”

【三楼训练室，赖华拿着文件夹上楼来，茫然：“Youth呢？”  
胖瘦矮更茫然：“炀神说出去一下……”  
赖华不满，转头去找，胖瘦矮三人有点局促，亦步亦趋的跟在赖华后面。  
赖华推开祁醉于炀的宿舍门，都没找到人，最后走到休息室前推开门……  
门一开，祁醉飞速挡在了于炀身前，啧了一声，“老赖你是不是故意的……”  
赖华面容紫涨，砰的关上了门。  
胖瘦矮站在门外什么也没看见，弱弱道：“我好想听到了祁神的声音……他不是出国复健了吗？”  
赖华尴尬道：“你们先去……等一会儿，马上。”】  
赖华关上门后，祁醉看着羞愤欲死的于炀，用食指轻轻挑起于炀的下巴，于炀已经脸红到脖子根，祁醉用食指在于炀鼻子上轻轻刮了一下，笑嘻嘻地说道：“炀神，我们继续。”说完不等于炀回答就吻上了于炀仍泛着水光不断诱惑自己的嘴唇。  
一个深吻过后于炀神智已经有点模糊了，祁醉从桌子上把于炀抱起来，一只手搂着于炀，一只手把于炀的裤子连着内裤直接扒到了膝盖。  
于炀感觉胯下一凉，回过神，微微挣扎了一下。  
祁醉感觉到，邪恶道：“小哥哥不是说都行么，别动哟，我右手要抱不住你了。”老畜生祁醉不知廉耻的把恢复得无与伦比得好的右手拿出来当挡箭牌。  
“放心，不做全套，让我喝点汤总可以吧。来自己把T恤咬住，别叫出声哦。”  
于炀看着被祁醉送到自己嘴边的T恤下摆，感觉自己今天是无论如何都躲不过去了，再说一周不见会想念的不只有祁醉。于炀轻轻闭了一下眼睛把自己的衣服咬在了嘴里。  
随后一脸惊讶的看着祁醉从裤兜里掏出来一小瓶润滑剂，羞耻的转过头不再看祁醉，默认了祁醉接下来的所作所为。  
祁醉把润滑剂挤到手上，左手握住了于炀精神的性器，右手手向于炀身后的小穴探过去，一周不见小穴恢复了以往的紧致，祁醉小心翼翼地慢慢探进一根手指。  
于炀在祁醉握住自己的时候轻轻颤抖了一下，感受着在自己体内不断活动的手指，手指一点一点的活动，在于炀体内的敏感点周围慢慢试探，快感逐渐袭来，于炀受不住的闷哼出声：“唔嗯....嗯....”  
祁醉看着于炀的反映加快了左手的速度，发出了黏腻的水渍声，性器在祁醉熟练地抚慰下不断吐出透明的液体，同时右手又探入了一根手指，向于炀体内的敏感点飞快的抽插。  
前后两种快感包裹着于炀全身的感官，于炀舒服的手臂一软躺到了桌子上，嘴里用力咬着T恤，使劲仰着头。  
祁醉两手不停，两种不一样的水渍声混着于炀闷闷的呻吟回响在休息室里。祁醉看着沉浸在快感里的于炀，轻声问：“小哥哥，舒服吗？嗯？”  
一边说着一边又加了一根手指，用力向那一点抽插“告诉我，老公的神之右手让你舒服了吗？”  
于炀终于忍不住了，想开口说话，奈何刚放开嘴里咬着的T恤依然一句完整的话都说不出来：“唔.....啊哈.....舒.....舒服.....”于炀仰着脖子，身体不自觉的向前挺，微微闭着泛着水光的眼睛，满脸潮红，轻轻点头。  
得到了满意的回答，祁醉却依然不依不饶，右手又加大了力气，左手速度同时加快“小哥哥，说全啊，谁的什么让你舒服了？嗯？”  
于炀羞得恨不得钻进桌子里，一边害怕被人发现要忍着不出声，一边又要被祁醉逼着回答各种羞耻的问题，祁醉这么前后同时加大力度伺候着，身体内的快感一刻不停逐渐吞噬着于炀仅存的理智，终于理智远去的于炀哑这嗓子带着哭腔说出了祁醉想听的话：“老....嗯....啊....老公....的神....之右手.....嗯....啊哈.....啊.....”此时于炀的声音已经控制不住了，根本顾不上会不会被人听见了，沙哑带着哭腔的呻吟声逐渐回想在休息室。  
祁醉两手不停继续加大力度，听到了自己想听的，祁醉不再欺负于炀，反正晚上有的是时间。  
快感一刻不停一波接一波包裹着于炀的身体，渐渐地于炀颤抖起来，大腿逐渐绷紧，上身挺起，呻吟声陡然升高：“啊！啊......”射了祁醉一手。  
于炀高潮过后浑身都软了，躺在桌子上，神智有点模糊，任由祁醉一边调戏他一边给他穿上裤子顺便把带着水渍皱巴巴的T恤穿好。  
祁醉把软绵的于炀从桌子上抱到沙发上，本来想抱回宿舍的，但考虑到于炀脸皮那么薄万一被谁撞见了怕是一周都要绕着自己走。  
“小哥哥，等会还能跟青训生打练习赛么？”  
于炀这会已经回过神，低头看了看自己这一副狼狈的样子，根本没办法见人，求饶的看着祁醉，轻轻摇头。  
“那老公替你去？”祁醉默默计划着。  
“好....可是...队长刚回来...”于炀眼神一亮。  
“放心我不累。今天还有没做完的事呢，”祁醉一边说一边从上到下把摊在沙发里的于炀看了一遍，“不过我去是可以的，晚上要给老公的大宝贝奖励，好不好？”祁醉轻轻揉了揉于炀的脑袋跟于炀打着商量。  
于炀一听，热度刚退下去的脸又红了，偏开头不敢直视祁醉充斥着黄色废料的眼睛轻轻点头：“好....”  
祁醉满意的笑了，陪于炀在沙发上坐了一会，看着于炀已经歪头睡着了，心疼地在于炀额头上吻了一下。他不在的这一周于炀天天把自己埋在训练里，实在太累了。祁醉轻手轻脚的出了休息室顺便把休息室的门用钥匙锁了，手指转着钥匙轻松地走向练习室。  
休息室里的于炀梦里都在思考为什么祁醉会随身携带润滑剂......

【胖瘦矮老老实实的等在训练室，半小时后，吃了个半饱的祁醉意气风发的进了训练室，跟大家打了个招呼笑道：“不好意思，炀神有点事儿，我跟你们打。”  
小个子第一次看见活的祁醉，窒息：“Drunk……”  
祁醉大方道：“耽误大家时间了，陪你们打三局，来来……”胖瘦矮兴奋坏了。  
“以后有事，不管是训练还是什么的……找我就行。”祁醉开机更新游戏，还不忘清理邪教，“于队太忙了，顾不上，知道么？”  
胖瘦矮点头如捣蒜。】


End file.
